What is Happily Ever After?
by Padfoots Daughter-Mivea
Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.
1. A Regular Day

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoliers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as ministry of magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: This is about a year or two after Voldemort was killed. Hermione was appionted Ministry of Magic almost first thing after his fall becauses of all her work during the war.

Chapter 1 A Regular Day

"Miss Granger, the Azkaban Control Office Head, Mr. Kenneth Wood, is here to present the updated list of prisoners and wants to discuss your next trip to Azkaban." Said a young woman who had a stack of files in her hand. "And these need to be looked at." She said dropping the large pile on Hermione's large desk.

Hermione had aged gracifully in the last ten years. Her hair had become beautiful curls that sat upon her shoulders. Her face was just as young and full of life as it always had. Her eyes still held their thrist for knowledge and know it all look.

"Send Wood in." Hermione said as she quickly organized the files on her desk.

A tall man in his late twenties came into the room as the woman left. He had long raven hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and soft gray eyes. His face was very defiant and all of his features were well chisaled. He had a thin muscular body and walked like he owned the world. He wore crisp blue robes and a pair of dragon hide boots. On his shoulder was a large bag made of dragon hide and in his hand was a few files. Many of the wokers, female ones, thought that he was the image of a bad boy.

"Wotcher!" He said as he set down in the chair across from Hermione.

"You need to see me?" Hermione said in a business tone.

"This is a list of all the prisoners curently at Azkaban." Wood said as he handed a piece of paper to Hermione from one of the files.

Hermione looked at the list it was full of death eaters.

_Avery_

_Bletchley_

_Bole_

_Crabbe_

_Crabbe_

_Dolohov_

_Flint_

_Goyle_

_Goyle_

_Higgs_

_Jugson_

_Lestrange_

_Lestrange_

_Lestrange_

_Macnair_

_Malfoy_

Hermione froze on the name Malfoy. She knew that the last remaining Malfoy was Draco. His parents had died during the war and he had been badly injuried last Hermione had heard.

"Draco Malfoy, huh?" Hermione said looking up from the list.

"Yep, he was conviced as soon as he was released for St. Mungo's. He almost got off to, because every one felt bad for him." Kenneth didn't sound happy about him almost getting off.

"What's wrong with him that he almost got off?" Hermione said a slight curiosity rising and she didn't know why.

"He has some injury that he'll be living with forever. I can't remember off the top of my head. There are so many of them to remember and he's not the only one who's got something wrong with them, physically I mean." Kenneth said as he lounged in his chair.

"So whats the total number of prisoners as of right now?" Hermione asked putting Malfoy out of her mind.

"About thirty something death eaters I think is all we have in there. After Voldemort fell there hasn't been any one who really gone and done something getting a punishment worse than a large fine." Kenneth said as he tilted the chair back on two legs, which Hermione didn't approve. "When do you want to come by and see the low lives? When ever you like is good."

Hermione looked at her clock it was close to lunch time. "How about now. We can go during lunch break."

"Fine by me." Kenneth said taking the list back from Hermione though she hadn't completely read it and put it away in the file. He put the files in his dragon hide bag and stood up. "Let's go. The sooner there the sooner I can leave."

Hermione stood, told her secretary where she was going then her and Kenneth apparaited to Azkaban.


	2. Azkaban Visit

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as ministry of magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanxs to all those who read!

To spyhorse: A loyal reader of mine, thanxs. You have to read to find out if there is something going on between Hermy and Kenneth.

To: XORyn14kleOX: Yet another loyal reader, thanxs. I forgot to reread my the chapter before I posted, hopefully I caught them this time.

To quill ofde evilotter: The answer toyour questions is to just keep reading

To Tigerlily Brown: glad you like it and you just have to read to see if your prediction is right.

On with the tale!

Chapter 2 Azkaban Visit

Hermione hated going to Azkaban, with all her heart. She hated the never be happy feeling that it gave her. She couldn't stand the way that the people looked at her as she walked by there cell. She mostly just couldn't take the way it looked, hopeless and forgotten.

She walked beside Kenneth through the front doors past the guards, real people. That had been her first official act as Ministry, put people in here though she did keep the Dementors but there was not as many.

"What would you like to see first?" Kenneth asked.

"Prisoners." Hermione said simply. She didn't understand why she was so suddenly ken on being here and seeing the death eaters.

Kenneth lead the way to rows of cells. One after another they sat, not a break between any. He walked her down the first floor of the prisoners many of whom where old Hogwarts students that had been in Slytherins. The next row consisted of the more dangerous death eaters, the ones that had been with Voldemort since he started. In the last hall Kenneth lead Hermione consisted of very few prisoners and a lot of empty cells.

She walked by one cell on the left side and had to make a double glance to see that there was indeed a prisoner inside. It was a very lonely looking Snape sitting in a ball in the corner. His greasy hair hide his face and he rocked slowly mumbling ever so softly to himself.

"This is the injury ward. Any prisoner that has any kind of physical problem is in here." Kenneth said as he leaned against the bars of an empty cell.

"How many are in here?" Hermione asked her eyes fixed on Snape.

"About seven, I think." Kenneth said as he watched Hermione. It was common knowledge that he liked her but she didn't like him.

"What's wrong with him?" Hermione asked her eyes fixed on him.

"He's missing an arm. He still thinks it's there though. In fact he likes to talk to his arm." Kenneth said and it sound as though he was trying to keep from laughing.

As soon as he had said it Hermione saw that Snape was missing his left arm. It was hard to tell for in his black robes concealed his arms but the left one looked like it was empty.

"Shall we continue?" Kenneth said as Hermione backed away from the cell. She hadn't walked more than a few steps when she heard movement from within a cell ahead on the right.

Hermione saw a pair of thin pale arms wrap around the bars in a hug like fashion. As Hermione approached she recognized the figure as none other than Draco Malfoy.

A/N: A cliff hanger for you! Next chapter up soon if you review.


	3. Draco Malfoy

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanxs to all you Readers.

To eMMA jANE pOTTER: Every one hates cliff hangers but I like to torture people.

To Tigerlily Brown: I'm good at cliff hangers and there's more to come.

To spyhorse: Your justgoing to have to keep reading to find out!

To XORyn14kleOX: **Hermione is the Minister of Magic, it was a error on my part. I'm sorry for the confusion. Thanxs for being a faithful reader! It's readers like you that keep me going!(doesn't that sound like a bunch of crap!)**

Chapter 3 Draco Malfoy

"Kenneth, you brought the newest Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger." his words where smooth but his voice was hoarse as though he hadn't talked in a while.

"I guess you like to know what goes on out side the bars of your cell." Hermione said it a little more rudely than she had intended.

She took a quick look over Draco Malfoy, nothing looked wrong with him. He was just a few inches taller than there school days and a bit skinner. His hair was longer and a mess. The black robes he wore where just a little bit to big for him but as far Hermione could tell he had everything in tack.

"I'm not deaf, you know, I hear things. Even from this cell." His voice was smooth but held no hint of the hatred it once had.

"And I thought you were going to say I'm not blind I can read the paper that you so kindly allow us to have!" Hermione said as she looked into his eyes. They were some how different from how Hermione remembered them. They were still the same gray eyes Hermione remembered it just looked as though a cloud was hiding them.

"Funny Granger, but I am blind!" Malfoy said this time with a sneer.

"You-you're blind?" Hermione felt really bad that she had said those words.

"Yeah! Nothing but eternally darkness to be seen for me. Which fits because I have to be in this darkness for eternity." Malfoy had gained back the smooth tone of his voice.

"How did that happen?" Hermione asked, forgetting that this was a prisoner in jail.

"During the war. I was being stupid-"

"I'll say. Being on Voldemort side was stupid." Hermione cut Draco short.

"Not quite what I meant. Anyway I got hit with some spell in my eyes. It was really painful. An Auror, that's who had made me blind. I hope they're happy with themselves." Draco's arms receded into the cell as he talked. He went and sat against the right wall. He just seem to be staring at the opposite wall though Hermione knew he couldn't.

Hermione just backed away from the cell slowly, she just wanted out of there. "See you later, Granger," Malfoy said with a laugh.

Once Hermione had walked back to the office, leaving Kenneth behind, she disapparaited back to her office.

A/N: I feel so bad making Draco blind! Don't give me flames because of it!


	4. An Invitation

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: I'm trying to post my story quickly but I'm having some problems putting my thoughts on paper! Anyway thanxs for all the reviews!

To eMMA jANE pOTTER: Did I update soon enough? I don't know about your request, though!

To XORyn14kleOX: Glad to know I won't be getting any flames from you! Intresting idea by the way.

To spyhorse: Glad you don't mind being Draco being blind. I try not to write fanfics like others! And I can't tell you who Hermione will get together with because you just have to keep reading!

Now on with the story!

Chapter 4 An Invitation

Hermione sat down in her chair heavily. She hadn't been gone more than about an hour but it felt as if a lifetime had passed for Hermione. She had never realized that the war had changed not only the Order's member's lives drastically but the death eaters too.

A knock at the door brought Hermione back to her senses. "Yes?"

"Miss Granger some one is here to see you!" The secretary called through the door.

"Send them in!" Hermione called back though she didn't really want visitors.

The door open to reveal Harry Potter. He looked just the same as he always had. He sat in the chair across from Hermione and propped his feet on her desk, just like he always did when he came in.

"Wotcher!" He said and Hermione just shock her head as she pushed his feet off her desk.

"Harry do you have to put your feet on my desk very time you come in here?" Hermione said as she straighten up her desk.

""I don't have to but I like to." Harry said with a smile.

"Do you have a reason for coming to see me or are you just tired of sitting in your office again?"

"How can any one be tired of sitting in the head of Auror's office."

"Then why are you here?" Hermione asked, thinking of all the work she had to get done as so as he left.

"Ron, Luna, Ginny, Fred, George, and I are getting together over at my house Friday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come?" Harry said as he propped his feet back on Hermione's desk, again.

"All right I'll come if you just get your feet off my desk." Hermione said as she pushed Harry's feet of her desk again.

"Going to bring a date with you?" Harry asked as his feet hit the floor.

"Probably not!" Hermione said as she attempted to fix all the files that Harry had knocked over.

"Do you live outside this office, Hermione?" Harry asked though he knew the answer.

"Harry I don't have time for a social life."

"See, this is where I don't understand. I'm married and still have time to work and spend time with Ginny at the same time. Ron has time to work and spend time with Luna, his wife!"

"For one thing you work with your wife and two you have less work than I do."

"No I know how to leave work at the office and go home." Harry said as he stood up and turned to leave. "See you Friday and bring a date." Harry said as he left.

"Why do I even bother to argue with him?" Hermione asked herself as she set off to work going through the files on her desk.

A/N: Wow another chapter closer to my favorite part of the story. Review!


	5. Reading A File

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Only 2 reviews, how disappointiong! But I've updated anyway!

To Tigerlily Brown: Your review was so long that I almost didn't read it!(I'm way to sarcastic sometimes, okay most of the time.) Thanxs for being a loyal reader & reviewer!

To spyhorse: Can't tell you! No matter how many times you ask I won't tell! Glad you like & thanxs for being a loyal reader/reviewer!

Now that I've answered so many reviews I will continue my tale!

Chapter 5 Reading A File

Hermione had left early from work today but she still took most of it home with her. She always did this, she would say she needed a break from work only to take her work home with her.

Hermione sat down on her couch in her living room of her flat. The flat wasn't very big but it was comfortable for a person and occasional guests. It had two bedrooms, a large living room, a kitchen(that's hardly used), and a study. It was all Hermione needed at this point in her life.

She pulled out one of the files and flipped through it, another law. This one had some thing to do with the selling of dark books. Hermione set it down next to her, she would go over that one later. The next file was for another law about the wizarding school. She set this one on top of the first, to be looked over later. She picked up the next file, it was yet another law this one something about a marriage law. Hermione out it on the floor, that one was definitely not worth her time. The next file was bigger than any of the others.

Hermione open the file to see it was a request from none other than Draco Malfoy. It was a request to be freed from Azkaban on account of the fact that he was all ready trapped in the darkness of being blind.

Hermione looked through the file. It contained everything about Draco Malfoy from his birth certificate to school records to health records to Azkaban records. Hermione picked up the medical record and scanned over it. She found what she was looking for his most recent information. She read over the paper it mention that an unknown spell had hit him in the eyes and that he had gone blind. The healer seem to think that he would be permently blind and that no matter what spell he tried there was no success. Hermione put the paper down and countinued to sort through the file. There were pictures of him from every year of his life, in each one he seemed to change but the most drastic change in a picture was his one from this year and the year before. He looked so much more withdrawn and alone in the newer one. He also looked less snooty and less proud. Hermione personally liked this picture the best out of them all.

"You are such a pain, Malfoy." Hermione said as she looked down at the request in the file. "What am I going to say? Yes, you have to be imprisoned in your darkness and jail."

Hermione put that in a third pile on the floor. As she tried to look through the remaining files but her eyes kept falling on the one with Draco's request. "I never could get any work done with any part of him around." Hermione said with a small laugh as she set down the remaining files and picked up Draco's again.

A/N: Malfoy wants out! Of course I would want out too! Any way Review please! **If I don't get more reviews this time I won't update!**


	6. Admitting Feelings

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update but I was working all weekend and I couldn't find time to update!

To **XORyn14kleOX**: So many questions!I'mtrying to make them longer but I can'tguarantee anything! Glad you like my story still! **I can honestly say Hermione will have adate toHarry's party!**I love your idea for Umbridge being throw in jail but I don't think there will be time for it!

To **Tigerlily Brown**: I don't plan on stopping! I'm going all the way to the end!

To **spyhorse**: Confusion is my specialty! Just keep reading!

**On with this tale!**

Chapter 6 Admitting Feelings

Hermione had to get the file out of her sight so she went in the kitchen and made some tea, one of the few things she could manage with burning anything. She sat at her kitchen table sipping the tea letting her mind wander over some old memories.

She saw Malfoy's sneer but she also saw his rare smile. She had never been able to push him out of her mind, he had always been in the midst of her thoughts. She couldn't deny her feeling for him any more. She had or rather she has a thing for Draco Malfoy. But when your crush is your best friend's nemesis things don't exactly work out.

Every time she had secretly thought about him it brought a smile to her face. When she felt down it was thinking of him that had put her back into high spirits. She thought of him every night before she went to sleep and he was the first thing to come to mind when she woke up.

Hermione never knew exactly when she had begun seeing Draco in this way. It was just that one morning she woke up and all that she could think of was him. She looked forward to the classes she had with him and she looked forward to catching glimpses of him between classes.

Hermione poured what was left of her tea down the drain and put her cup in the sink. She went down the hall to the bathroom. She knew the only way to get him out of her head was a cold shower. Before she could get any thing done after she had seen him was to take an ice cold shower even if it was the middle of December.

The cold water was like ice hitting her skin. She felt numb within a moment just like she knew she would. She just stood there in her shower letting the ice cold water freeze her skin. She turned the water off after five minutes because she couldn't feel anything by now, her inter body was numb, mainly her heart.

She dried off and pulled on her clothes. She wore a pair of old baggy jeans and a black tank top. She brushed her hair, leaving it down and only half dry.

Hermione felt better as she went into her study and picked up a book she had been reading. Though this time she just couldn't concentrate on the book.

"Damn you, Draco, why do you have to be so hard to get out of mind or rather my heart. I admit it, okay, I don't have a crush, I love you, Draco Malfoy!" Hermione was yelling to the empty room as tears fell down her face.

A/N: Wow another chapter down! Poor Hermione, though, she's love sick!


	7. Judgment Day

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Thanxs for the reviews!

To eMMA jANE pOTTER: Glad you like!

To spyhorse: So many questions! All I can say is keep reading and reviewing!

To XORyn14kleOX: I see your really getting into the story!

To Tigerlily Brown: You wirte such long reviews! I never know if I'll have time to read it!

On with this tale!

Chapter 7 Judgment Day

Hermione walked into her living room and picked up the file. She grabbed a pair of robes and pulled them over her clothes. She put her shoes on and went outside. She quickly apparaited to her office.

"Miss Granger, I thought that you went home for the day!" Hermione's secretary yelled in shock as she went into her office. "Why did you come back today?"

"Get Kenneth Wood up here now!" Hermione said as she sat down at her desk putting the file in front of her.

The secretary was gone a moment before she came back in followed by Wood. She quickly left the two alone, closing the door with a snap.

"You wanted to see me?" Kenneth said as he sat down. This call to Hermione's office had been unexpected and he was kind of hoping it had nothing to do with work.

"I needed to see you about this." Hermione said holding up Draco's request.

"What about it?" Kenneth said a little disappointed.

"It says here that you agree that Malfoy should be released. Is this true?" Hermione said trying to keep a business tone.

"Yeah I do agree that Malfoy should be released. That guy has to spend the rest of his life in darkness so why should he have to suffer in prison, too? He has cleaned up his act a lot since he got there. He came in thinking woe as me and is now more concerned about things that don't involve him. Either he is a really good actor or he really has changed." Kenneth said as he reclined back in the chair onto two legs.

"Let me be the judge of that." Hermione said standing up.

"Fine when do you want to be the judge?" Kenneth asked looking at Hermione though not eye to eye.

"Now."

"What?" Kenneth said causing the chair to come onto all fours.

"Now! I want to judge this now!" Hermione said impatiently.

"Fine. It is only mid- afternoon. I guess we can if you really want to." Kenneth stood just as Hermione apparaited out. Kenneth rolled his eyes and followed.

Hermione was made to wait in a conference type room so that a guard could go get Draco. The seconds ticked by on a large clock in the room. It had been five minutes before the guard open the door and brought Malfoy in.

Draco was handcuffed and was being pushed along by the guard. He bumped into everything in the room because with his hands behind his back he was unable to feel his way around.

The guard managed to get Malfoy into the set across from Hermione before he left to guard the door.

"I hear that the Ministry of Magic has come again to visit me." Draco said staring blankly around.

"It's true," Hermione said sarcastically. Draco turned his head and looked directly at her.

"So what brings you here twice in one day?" Draco asked his foggy eyes focused on Hermione.

"Early for an inspection and I'm here now about your request." Hermione said in a business tone.

"So you came in person to tell me no, how sweet." Draco said as he shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Actually, I came to be decide if you should be released." Hermione said looking away from Draco's eyes. It was so hard for her to look at him and know that he was injured for it made her heart ache.

"So your going to ask me a whole bunch of questions. Shot." Draco said still keeping his eyes focused on Hermione.

"Why do you really want out of here for?" Hermione asked the first question that came to mind.

"I can be a lot more useful if I'm not in here." Draco said as he turned to look in the direction of the clock. "What time is it?" He asked his foggy eyes focused on the clock.

"Almost four. What would you do if you got out of here? How would you spend your time?" Hermione asked looking at Draco a smile coming on her face and a blush in her cheeks.

"To tell you the truth I've always be fascinated with the stars, maybe I could teach astronomy." Draco said as he turned back to look in her direction.

"Really, Draco Malfoy, a teacher. I don't think that you can teach a class with a criminal record."

"I thought you would some thing more along the lines like: You can teach a class if you have to point out stars you can't see." Draco's voice was dead cold.

"What would you do instead of an astronomy teacher?"

"I never really thought about it. To be truthful I was thought I would graduate school and go be a teacher." Draco said his voice wasn't as cold.

"So there's no job you would want?" Hermione had said as the clock struck four o'clock.

"I want to finish my education. Then decide what I would do." Malfoy was looking down at the table.

"How would you get an education?"

"Get a tutor maybe? It depends on if I have any money."

"Why did you become a death eater?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

"I was young and stupid. I never thought about what I was doing plus it was my father shoving towards doing it. I regret becoming one every day of my life and I regret every listening to my father talking about the glory of it."

"Did you every kill any one?" Hermione was regretting asking but she had to know.

Draco was taken back by the question and his answer was forceful. "Never! I couldn't have killed anyone! I wasn't heartless!"

A/N: Wow! Powerful chapter huh? Review, please!


	8. Love Makes People Do Crazy Things

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanxs to the fans who actually reviewed.

To spyhorse: I won't tell! Just Read! Glad you like it so much!

To XORyn14kleOX: I know it's sad but it makes the later chapters so much better!

On with the Tale!

Chapter 8 Love Makes People Do Crazy Things

Hermione knew what her decision was, even before she had talked to Draco. She had let her heart take over her mind. She knew her feelings where one-sided, for Draco Malfoy in no way loved her or every would.

Hermione took out a quill and signed the papers in the file releasing Malfoy. She was mentally mad at herself but her heart didn't care as long as the one she loved wasn't in here suffering.

No one was going to like her as Ministry of Magic now that she had released a well known death eater onto the streets. This was not going to be one of her shining moments of her career or life, but she didn't care.

"Mr. Malfoy, I've made my decision and-" Hermione began.

"I'm free!" Draco said happy oozing from his voice!

"Not exactly. You are being put on a probation. You must prove to me and the wizarding world that you're a good person or at least a decent one. For the next three years you will be closely watched and will have to make regular visits to check in with the Ministry. You must find a job, house, and have a steady life before you can get off probation. If you commit any criminal act at all while on probation you will find yourself back here with no chance at getting out! Any questions?"

"Why? Why are you doing this? After everything I did to you!" Draco was in a bit of a shock.

"I know how to forgive people, Mr. Malfoy." Hermione said in her business tone. "You're free to leave."

"Granger?" Draco suddenly sounded withdrawn.

"Yes?''

"Can I have some help?" Draco cast his eyes down at the floor. "I can't see! I won't know where I'm going."

"I get an intern sent over. Just don't be to bossy, got it?"

"Yes." Draco said as he stood up from the chair.

Hermione went into the hall and got the guard and Kenneth. The guard undid Draco's handcuffs and he rubbed his wrist. I instructed the guard to call my secretary and have her send over, Cat Wiltshire. She gave the paper to Kenneth to be filed in the right spot then she disapparaited home.

She sat heavily on her couch. "I can't believe I just released him. God, love makes people do stupid things!" She said as she lay down and stared at her ceiling.

A/N: Poor Hermione! She really is love sick! The more Reviews I receive the sooner the next chapter will be up! **Please recommend this story to others!**


	9. Skeeter Scoop

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanxs to the fans who actually reiewed! It means a lot to me!

To eMMA jANE pOTTER:** I dedicate this chapter to you**! I hope your arm feels better! If you loved the last chapter your definately going to love this one!

To pocahantas: Glad you like my story!

On with the Tale

Chapter 9 Skeeter Scoop

Hermione woke up the next morning in high spirits. She got of bed and took a quick shower. She put on a pair of pale blue robes and went into the kitchen. She made some tea before she went into the living room and gathered all the files she had left there yesterday.

A owl was tapping on the window carrying the morning news. Hermione open the window and let the owl fly in. He dropped the paper on the couch then stuck out his leg for his payment. Hermione grabbed the money of the end table along with the owl treat and gave them to him. He flew out the window and she closed it behind him.

Hermione picked up the paper to see her picture on the front page. She took a deep breath before she read the article.

**_Ministry Out of Her Mind or Just a Lapse in Judgment_**

_Article by Miss Gail Skeeter_

_Yesterday the Ministry of Magic, Miss Hermione J. Granger, signed papers releasing death eater, Draco Malfoy, from Azkaban. People were shocked to find this bit of information out for they thought that they would be safe from all death eaters, who are suppose to be in Azkaban for life._

_Unable to obtain an interview with the Ministry of Magic we settled for the head of Azkaban Control, Kenneth J. Wood. Mr. Wood had this to say about the situation at hand, "I think Granger had the right idea! It was a wise decision on her part plus she didn't just release him to do as he pleases. He is on probation with one wrong move on his part, he'll find his (the word he used was not appropriate for some readers so we changed it) bottom back in Azkaban."_

_Many are wondering why she released Mr. Malfoy, death eater, at all. When we questioned an Azkaban guard we learned that Mr. Malfoy is permanently blind due to a unknown spell in the eyes. We also wonder about the other injuries imprisoned death eaters, will they too walk among us soon or will Draco Malfoy be the only one?_

_Was this decision proof that the Ministry of Magic is gone stack raving mad or is this just a lapse in her judgment? We'll let you decide for yourselves._

Hermione was outraged how could they have done this to her. So much for her high spirits now.

A/N: For all those who are wondering Gail Skeeter is Rita Skeeter's little known daughter. Great now there's two Skeeters buzzing about! Review!


	10. Run Away

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanxs to thoughs tuning back in! Missed the reviews I recieved!

To XORyn14kleOX: Do they every right any thing good in the paper when your a politic(unless you pay for it)?

To eMMA jANE pOTTER: Glad you like and here's another update for you!

To Tigerlily Brown: Glad your back! To answer your question- I don't know!

To spyhorse: It's A Surprise! Which means I won't tell who Hermione is going with!

On with the tale!

Chapter 10 Run Away

Hermione had called in sick before she left the house. She needed to get as far away from her work as possible. She couldn't believe what had happen, she didn't think that the reporters would get wind of what she had done so soon.

Hermione didn't know where she was going she just started walking away. First it was just walking through muggle London, looking in the shop windows. She was receiving many odd looks for her robes but she didn't care. Many people even avoided her like she had the plague.

When Hermione grew tired of walking along the cold streets she at down on a bench in the park that was hidden among the trees. It really was a beautiful place with its large willows and oaks, wild flowers growing in little bushels together, and birds of every kind singing together. There was a trail that cut through the trees and across the grass. The harmony of nature and person was present.

A feeling of emptiness lingered in Hermione's heart as she sat on the park bench. Tears slowly feel down her face as she looked at the ground. She didn't care so much about work, she realized that love and happiness couldn't be found in a job or a book.

She sat there as the sun moved across the sky, hunger and uncomfort gnawing away her insides but she didn't care because she couldn't go on with her heart aching. She had a tear stained face and couldn't make them fall any more for there were none left.

The sun was hanging low in the sky when she heard distant two voices coming closer. One was definitely a female's and the other's was certainly a males. Hermione couldn't make out what they were saying though she didn't care.

"That's it just be careful and take it one step at a time." Said the feminine voice.

"I am! But I still haven't got the hang of this. Do muggles really use this cane thing to get around." The male voice sounded frustrated.

Just then around the bend in the trees was a man and a woman. The woman was shorter than the man by a lot. She had dark red hair where as the man had bright blonde. The man had a white cane in his hand as he moved it back and forth, stumbling. The woman muttered engorgement with every step with a warm smile.

Hermione recognized the two instantly. One was none other than Draco Malfoy and the other was the intern assigned to help him, Cat Wiltshire.

Cat looked up and saw Hermione sitting there. She waved and directed Draco in Hermione's direction.

"What are you doing here, Miss Granger? I heard you were out sick today." Cat said as she looked at Hermione funny. "Is this like a day off?"

"Yes, it is." Hermione said simply as she looked at Draco. She was more like running away from work for the day but Cat didn't have to know that.

"I read the paper this morning. Skeeter had no right saying those things." Cat said shaking her head.

"It's okay." Hermione said as she looked back down at the ground.

"Cat can you go get me a drink please? Maybe a soda?" Draco said as he came to stand next to Cat.

"It'll just take me a minute." Cat said as she hurried off.

A/N: End of this chapter! Review! Next Chapter Up Sooner if I get lots of reviews!


	11. Draco's Offer

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanxs to who reviewed!

To XORyn14kleOX: Glad you like it!

Tale Continues

Chapter 11 Draco's Offer

"Cat can you go get me a drink please? Maybe a soda?" Draco said as he came to stand next to Cat.

"It'll just take me a minute." Cat said as she hurried off.

A long silence fell between the two before it was broken. "I'm sorry for giving the reporters a reason to write those things about you." Draco said as he stared off into space.

"It's okay. Sooner or later they had to find one of my faults." Hermione said blushing across her cheeks. This is the first time Draco had ever apologized to her.

"Yesterday, I didn't get a chance to thank you. This really means a lot to me." Draco said as he turned his head in the direction of a bird singing in the tree next to him.

"You really have changed! A thank you and a apology in one day!" Hermione was really surprised.

"You know _I'm seeing things in a whole new light now_." Draco said as he chuckled to himself.

"Still the same twisted humor, I see." Hermione said and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hermione," Draco said suddenly very serious.

"Yes?"

"Can I take you out to dinner as a thank you?" Draco sounded a little nervous.

"What?" Hermione said caught off guard.

"Can I buy you dinner?" Draco said with more confidence.

"Umm... I don't know." Hermione really wanted to go but didn't want him to know how she felt.

"I insist." Draco said turning towards Hermione. "Why not now? Cat has been around all day and I can't get ride of her so maybe this will work."

"How can I say no?" Hermione said as she stood up and whipped her face on her sleeve.

"You can't." Draco said as he looked at Hermione.

Cat came running over to them with a three cokes in her hand. "I thought that every one might want one." She said as she handed one she just open to Draco and one to Hermione.

A/N: I like this chapter! Especially Draco's joke. This is my favorite chapter I've written so far. Review!


	12. Friends?

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: This maybe the only time I posttwo chapters in a day!

To eMMA jANE pOTTER: I'm telling you Draco will not ever get his vision back! Like your new pen name!

The Lore Goes On!

Chapter 12 Friends?

Cat was surprised when Draco told her he wouldn't need her help for the rest of the night. She left smiling like she knew a little secret that no one else knew though.

Hermione and Draco walked, Draco had a little difficulty because he still hadn't master walking with the cane, through the park and to a little cafe across the street.

They sat alone in the corner, away from the other people in there. The waitress to there order then left them in peace. The quiet surrounded them as they sat waiting for there food.

Finally Draco broke the silence, "So what's it like? Being the Ministry of Magic?"

"A pain in the ass and to much work." Hermione said truthfully.

"You like it though, don't you?"

"Yes, I do." Hermione said shyly.

"Hermione?" Draco seemed to be searching for the right words. "I really enjoy this. Spending time with you. It really lifts my spirits and I need that because this last year has been so hard. I really want to put the past aside and be friends."

"You want to be friends with me?" Hermione said. She felt her heart had been crushed though. Being friends was worst than being enemies.

"You are a good person, Hermione. I hated you in school because you had good friends, you did better than me in every thing, and you were happy. I was alone in company of others, I wasn't doing my best just trying to be the best and I was miserable." Draco said seriously.

"I'd like to be friends." Hermione said trying to sound happy but on the inside she was broken into a million pieces.

The rest of the time she spent with him was nothing but a blur because she was to busy trying to keep from crying.

A/N: Poor Hermione! I feel bad doing this to her! Review!


	13. A Million Tears

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: spyhorse: You just keep trying to figure it out because I won't tell you!

To XORyn14kleOX: **I'm telling everyone now Sorry but I don't have spelling and grammer check on my computer because I'm a loser so there is going to be a lot of mistakes! **Just keeping thinking what you will!

To Tigerlily Brown: You always write such long reviews! I wish that you would give me more feed back!

On with the tale!

Chapter 13 A Million Tears

The door slammed behind Hermione as she ran into the flat and back into her room. She jumped onto the bed and let the tears fall. She was in hysterics as she buried her face into the pillow. Once they started falling she couldn't stop.

Hermione picked up the phone and dialed the number. It rang twice before Ginny picked up. She barely could tell Ginny that she needed her between the sobs but Ginny got the idea.

In a moment the front door was being open and in walked Ginny. She had changed so much since school. Her flaming red hair was down to her low back and her eyes were brighter and more vibrant. Her face was soft and hadn't wore at all giving her the appearance of being younger than she really was. She was taller by an inch or two and had a hour glass figure that made many jealous of her.

Ginny hurried back into Hermione's room where she found her best friend crying even harder than she had on the phone.

"Oh my God! Hermione, what's wrong?" Ginny said as she sat down on the bed and brought her friend into a comforting hug. Ginny let Hermione cry on her shoulder as she said soothing words.

Within a couple minutes she Hermione calmed down to only silent tears streaming down her face.

"Hermione did something happen today? Did Kenneth say something bad to you?" Ginny knew that at one time her friend had liked Kenneth but he hadn't liked her. It was now the total opposite with Kenneth in love.

"No not Kenneth." Hermione said hoarsely.

"Was it Ron or Harry because if it was I'll kill them!"

"No, it was-" Hermione couldn't even say his name as more tears fell. "He just wants to be friends!" Hermione said starting to cry harder, again.

"Who, Hermione? Who wants to be just friends?" Ginny was now completely lost. She knew Hermione wasn't dating any one and she didn't like any one as far as she knew.

Hermione just sat crying and couldn't stop. She finally fell asleep, with tears silently falling.

Ginny left Hermione to sleep and went into the kitchen and made her some tea. She sat at the dinning room table, drinking the tea, thinking. Some one had really upset Hermione and who ever it was going to have to pay.

The clock said eight o'clock when Hermione walked into the kitchen. Her face was stained with tears though there were no fresh ones and her hair had turned into fuzz.

"Are you feeling better?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat down heavily at the table.

"A little. Can I have some tea, please?"

"Of course!" Ginny said getting up and making Hermione a cup of tea. She handed it to Hermione who accepted it with a smile before she sat down. "Hermione can you please tell me what's going on. I can't help if I don't know what happen."

"Ginny do you remember what I told you to keep secret while we were in school?" Hermione said as she looked down at her tea.

"You told me a lot of things, Hermione."

"Which boy did I tell you about?" Hermione said making Ginny think hard.

"The only boy I remember is Draco Malfoy-" As soon as Ginny had said his name she knew what was wrong. "I heard you had released him."

"Well today he took me to dinner to say thank you and said let's be friends. Friends! That's it, just friends!" Hermione was yelling without realizing it.

"Hermione I so sorry." Ginny felt really bad for her best friend.

"Being sorry and these tears won't change any thing. I could cry a million of them and I would still be where I am." Hermione whipped her face on her sleeve as new tears fell.

A/N: Yet another chapter done! This story is becoming more chapters than I had originally intended. But I guess that _nothing is set in stone_! Review!

**Please read my new story 'The Downfall of Severus Snape'!**


	14. Attacked

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanxs to those who reviewed.

To glass onion: Glad you like!

To XORyn14kleOX: You didn't irrate me it's just that so many people complain aboutI figure I should set the record straight. Thanxs for not considering me a loser!

Chapter 14 Attacked

Draco walked down Diagon Alley moving his cane along in front of him. It had been Cat's idea to send him off by himself in a place he knew well, being Diagon. He moved slowly along, listening to people said very rude things.

"Get out of the way no eyes." Said a male as a woman giggled.

"I didn't know a death eater's best friend was a white cane." It was a feminine voice he heard.

"Move it!" Said a man as he pushed Draco hard into a wall. He held tight to his cane because he didn't want to lose it. "Watch were your going, what are you blind?" The man said sarcastically as he looked down at Draco who sat on the ground.

"That's it! Just shut up!" Draco yelled standing up.

"What don't like being called what you are? Just face it your all ass and no eyes." The man laughed cruelly at him.

"SHUT! UP! NOW!" Draco said. He wanted every one to just leave him alone.

"It's true! No eyes and all ass!" The man said rudely. "I don't why the Minister released you, your better off rotting in Azkaban." A group of people were laughing but the man was the loudest.

"No! Stop!" Draco said felling helpless in the crowd.

"What are you going to do if I don't, huh? Kill me! Attack me! Go ahead and try!" The man said darkly. "Try it, go ahead! I want you to attack me!" The man hit him in the side of the face and Draco fell to the ground.

"Fight! Fight!" The crowd was cheering as the man beat up Draco. He was kicked hard in his stomach as he lay on the ground. The man was covering him in bruises and no one was stopping him.

In a moment the man had stopped and every one walked away saying he had deserved it. Draco just lay on the ground with tears in his eyes and pain all over his body. He couldn't move at all as he felt blood running down his face.

It was a good five minutes before he got up off the ground. He wasn't sure which way he was going but all he knew was that he had to get out of there, before he was attacked again.

A/N: People are still harboring bad feelings over the war. I feel bad for Draco! Cry I'm a terrible person please send me flames!


	15. Hermione's Guest

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanxs to all those who reviewed!

To Tigerlily Brown: Thanxs for the feed back it means more when I have a general idea what my fans think. It also helps if I get ideas of how you want the story to go! Glad you still like my story& plot.

To XORyn14kleOX: The only way to spell check my chapters is to do it on school computers but I really don't have the time! I feel bad for Ddraco to but it's a turning point in the story.

On with this Lore

Chapter 15 Hermione's Guest

Hermione had stayed home sick again. Today she was planing on relax and nothing else. She was going to read her book, drink some tea, and watch some movies. She really needed a break from her feelings and her stress.

The day was going perfectly until about two o'clock when some one knocked on the door. All friends were at work, who could it be? Hermione thought to herself.

She put her book mark in the novel and set it down on her bed and went to go answer the door. Before she could open the door the person knocked again thins time more frantically.

Hermione open the door to see a very roughed up Draco Malfoy. His left eye was swollen shut with a large bruise on the side of his face. He was standing there with a pained expression and holding his sides.

"My God! What happen to you?" Hermione said as she rushed Draco inside. She set him on the couch and went to get ice for his eye. Once she had put some one his eye and was sitting next to him did he say a word.

"Hermione, they hate me!" Draco said as he held the ice to his eye and face.

"Who?" Hermione was lost.

"Every one! They said terrible things to me! Then this guy beat me up!" Draco was ashamed to say it.

"What did they say?"

"All ass no eyes!" Draco said darkly.

"I'm so sorry!" Hermione said as she looked at Draco.

"I didn't think so many people would hate me this much." Draco said as he lay back his unbruised eye staring at the ceiling.

"They don't know you've changed."

"They never will. I want to go back!" Draco said quietly.

"Back where?" Hermione said feeling uneasy.

"To Azkaban! That way no one can ever do this to me again!" Draco was still looking at the ceiling, his face showed no emotion.

"I won't let you!" Hermione said before she could stop herself.

"You can't stop me!"

"Draco-" Hermione was looking for the right words. "Draaco... I- I-"

"You, what?" Draco said looking at Hermione with his foggy eyes.

A/N: A cliff hanger! I would like to apologize to my readers for my short chapters, please don't be to mad!


	16. Confession

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Yay! Five reviews!

**To XORyn14kleOX**: I think it's a little of me and my compuer messing things up! I like your confusion!

**To spyhorse**: Sorry I left you hanging for so long!

**To 40/16: OMG Thanxs for telling me that Hermione was MINESTER OF MAGIC and that she works at THE MINISTERY OF MAGIC. I would have never know if you hadn't told me! I'm the writer and no one sent me the memo! If you don't like the spelling errors and think I need to proof read before I post, which I do, then you can just go read some one elses story!**

**To Tigerlily Brown**: Yes he is mental! But can you really blam him for wanting to go back. It least there he didn't get beat because he use to being a death eater!

On with the Lore!

Chapter 16 Confession

"You, what, Hermione!" Draco said with his foggy eyes firmly on Hermione.

"Oh nothing!" Hermione said standing up. As she tried to walk away Draco caught her wrist.

"Tell me!" Draco said as he held tight to her wrist.

"Never mind." Hermione said flatly.

"Tell me!" Draco said as he stood up, still holding on to Hermione. "Tell me!"

"No!"

"Tell me!"

"Fine! I love you! Happy! I always have!" Hermione yelled hot tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You, what?" Draco had let go of her wrist and sat back down. He had never in his life heard those words from any one other than his mother.

"I love you!" Hermione repeated, her voice shaking.

Draco stood back up and walked over to her. He places his hands on her cheeks and whipped the tears away from her eyes. The two of them stood there with Draco cupping Hermione's face for a moment all was quiet.

"I do, too!" Draco said. It had been his secret ever since his school days. He had hidden his real feelings for her by making fun of her and hating her but really his heart ached for the beautiful girl. He had hidden his feeling for her when he asked her to be his friend, too. He didn't care what she looked like as long as she was still the same high spirited, helpful, kind, and smart person she always had.

"You what?" Hermione said as she looked up into his eyes.

"I love you!" Draco said as he kissed her lips.

A/N: Yay! Finally the two just admit it! But what will they do now! Review and I'll post the next chapter.


	17. Another Skeeter Scoop

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanxs to those who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update.

To spyhorse: Glad your happy!

To Tigerlily Brown: So do I but it happens all the time!

Chapter 17 Another Skeeter Scoop

Hermione had allowed Draco to stay the night in the guest bedroom. Though, she had woken the next morning not quite sure yesterday had happened.

A smile creep into Hermione's face as she stood in the door way of the spare bedroom. Draco was sleeping soundly in bed and she just had to watched him sleep. He looked so cute laying there with his hair standing on end and a small smile on his face. She stood in the doorway for what seemed ages before a noise of talons on her window brought her back.

Hermione went into the living room to see a barn owl outside her window. He had a newspaper in his beak and was impatiently tapping on the glass. She let him in and he dropped the paper. He was payed and given a treat to before he flew back out the window, which was closed behind him.

The paper was picked up by Hermione who gasped at the front page. Her picture was on the front cover along with a picture of Draco in his death eater robes with an article reading.

**Ministry of Magic's Death Eater Love**

article by Miss Gale Skeeter

Hermione Granger, Ministry of Magic, was seen together with none other than death eater, Draco Malfoy. The two have been having closet romance ever since Ministry released Malfoy from Azkaban three days before. The two have been sighted in quite a few places together including the park, a small muggle cafe and, of coarse, the home of Miss Granger.

We questioning a friend of the two, who wishes to remain anonymous, she had this to say, "Draco and Hermione really do make a cute couple and they keep sneaking off to go see each other, how romantic!"

For the last two days Miss Granger has not been at work having called in sick but why is she really gone? To see death eater, Draco Malfoy, but she wants to keep her job she better do a better job at pleasing her public rather than kissing a known death eater.

Hermione was appalied how could they have found out about that stuff. This was Skeeter's way of retaliating for when Hermione her lose her job.

"Hermione, good morning." Draco said in her ear as he walked up behind her making her jump.

"I don't know about good." Hermione said her eyes on the paper in her hand.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked.

"Gail Skeeter wrote and article for the daily paper about us. I am total ruined." Hermione said as she sat down on the couch.

"What do you care what they say. Just forget them!" Draco said as he sat down and embraced Hermione.

"Your right, I will forget them." Hermione smilied a plan in her mind.

A/N: **I would like to take a poll! Who do you hate more? Rita Skeeter or her daughter, Gail Skeeter. Review Your Answer!**


	18. Hermione's Announcement

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanxs for the reviews! Sorry it took so long to update!

To Tigerlily Brown: I hate 'em both too.

To spyhorse: Gail worse is probably the truth! Glad you like it!

Chapter 18 Hermione's Announcement

Hermione got ready and went to work taking a surprised Draco with her. She got into her office after receiving tons of odd looks. She instructed her secretary to call the press and all the department heads to meet her in the conference room.

She and Draco were waiting when a couple dozen people arrived including the mother daughter writing pair, the Skeeters, Kenneth and Harry.

"Every, quiet!" Hermione said loudly to the group of people. "I have brought everyone together for a very important announcement."

"Are you and the death eater getting married?" Gail Skeeter yelled from with in the crowd, her purple quick quote quill posed and ready. She looked exactly like a younger version of her mother only more sluttly, what a much better way to get a man to talk.

"No I'm not, but I am quitting my job! I have decided that you need some one who is ready to take the responsibility seriously and can leave their heart at home." Hermione's words didn't sound at all like a hollow, rehearsed speech because it came from her heart.

"You mean to say, you rather be with him," Gail was saying as she pointed at Draco who was standing quietly next to Hermione. "He is more important than being Minister of Magic."

"No I'm saying my wind is blowing me in a different direction. I am going to be working doing something a little less stress full like being on the accidental magic reversal squad, hopefully. Maybe I can help some one else achieve their dreams while I make mine come true. I became Minister of Magic to fullfill my dream and I have. So as my last official law I say there is a ban on quick quote quills. Now I officially step down and in my place a capable person will be put." Hermione received a round of applause from all the department heads while the reporters looked at each other with discuss.

Harry walked over to Hermione. "Nice job, Hermione." He said as he looked at her.

"What no sarcasm?"

"Hermione, I'm your best friend and I'm going to stand by you no matter what." Harry said as he smiled warmly. "Even if it is dating, Malfoy."

"Face it you just can't stand the idea of it." Malfoy said as he put his arm around Hermione.

"You guys should try to friends." Hermione said as she hugged Draco.

"So is Draco your date for tomorrow." Harry asked looking at the two.

"If it's okay?" Hermione said looking at Harry like you better not say no.

"Of course, he is welcome as long as he's with you." Harry said, "But if you excuse me I have to get back to work."

"You mean you have to go back and lounge in your office." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Of course, you didn't actually think I was doing work." Harry said back as he walked away.

"I have to clean out my desk before we can go home." Hermione said to Draco as she directed him out of the room, avoiding the reporters.

A/N: Wow! I've come so far with this story and I still can't write chapters more than a couple hundred words but I still have so many loyal readers! A few more chapters to go before I'm done with this story.


	19. Surprise

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanxs for the reviews! Sorry it's taking so long to update!

To URL: Kenneth is no longer important to the story(he went to go chase some new skirts!). As fo the new Minister of Magic I really don't know.

To Tigerlily Brown: I'm glad reader's like my desicion to have Hermione ste down.

Now on with the story!

Chapter 19 Surprise

The next day Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Fred, and George all were waiting at Harry and Ginny's house for Hermione and Draco. They had planned this perfectly because Hermione didn't suspect this to be a suprise party for her birthday which was that day. The living room was decorated and they had fire works, curtosy of the twins.

It was ten minutes to eight when there was a knock at the door. The lights were turned off and everyone hide by putting a camophlage spell on(after all they are wizards). "Come in!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione open the door and turned on the lights just as every one took off the spell and yelled, "Surprise! Happy Birthday!" Hermione's face was in shock at every thing.

"You guys didn't have to do this." Hermione said meekly.

"Of course we did, Hermione." George yelled grabbing her and Draco and draging them in.

"It wouldn't be a party without the decorations and the fire works." Fred said as he closed the door.

Ginny turned on the stero as everyone gae Hermione her gifts. She had a large pile in her lap as she sat on the couch. "You guys shouldn't have!" Hermione said as she looked at the beautifully wrapped gifts.

"Yes we should!" Ron said as he stood next to Luna, his wife as of about a month ago.

"Open your gifts!" Luna said dreamily.

"Go on, Hermione. Open them already!" Draco said.

"Fine!" Hermione said as she tore into the first gift which was from Ginny. It was a photo album of Hermione and all her friends. "Thank you, Gin!" Hermione said as she hugged her tightly. The next gift was from Harry and under the wrapping paper was a large book titled _The History of the Wizarding World part 1_. Hermione hugged Harry with a thank you, before she unwrapped Luna's gift. It was a odd looking mini teloscope that was purple with little knobs all over it. "Thanks, Luna."

"That's a telomension. You can see into different dimension with it! It is really great! I have one myself and loved it so much that I got you one. I know you like to learn so I thought why not about different dimension." Luna talked in her dreamy voice as she looked seriously at Hermione.

"Thanks, I treasure it." Hermione said not so truthfully as she began opening another gift this one from Ron. It was another large book titled _The History of the Wizarding World part 2_. "Thank you, Ron!" Hermione said as she set it with her other gifts. The next package was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasly. It contained a green Weasly sweater and some fudge. Last came Fred and George's gift which turned out to be a large Irish Phoenix quill. It was really beautifull. "Thank you, Fred, George, this is wonderfull. And I expected to receive something from your joke shop!"

"Actually the original gift-" Fred began.

"Was from th joke shop-" George continued.

"But we decided on that instead." Fred finished.

"You guys are so great!" Hermione said as they ate cake and talked until way past midnight.

A/N: So it was Hermione's birthday party, by the way she just turned twenty three. Review! And I'm almost done just a couple more chapters. I cant _guarantee_ that I'll update soon but I can try!


	20. Engaged

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed!

Chapter 20 Engaged

About eigth months later Hermione and Draco were still together. Draco had got the hang of using the white cane and he had learn to read braille plus no one cared as much that he had been released. He had, also, become very good friends with Harry and Ron. Hermione was in high spirits and was happy working as part of the acciedental magic reversal squad. The two were living together and were very happy.

The two were currently enjoying each others company as the sat together on the couch, reading. They often did this after Hermione got home from work and need some time to get away. Tonight was different though it was the same silence as it always had been but Draco was not as relaxed as he usaually was.

"Hermione?" He said finally as he closed his book.

"What is it Draco?" Hermione said as she looked up from within the depths of her book.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you for the last week." Draco looked really nervous.

"What?" Hermione said a little confused.

"Hermione I owe you a lot. You gave me a second chance when no one would. You were my friend when I was alone. I got back my high spirits from you when I was down. Hermione you have encouraged me to do many things I never would have done these last months." Draco was looking at Hermione, lovingly.

"What are you saying?" Hermione hoped he was going to say what she thought he was.

"Hermione Jane Granger," Draco began as he got down on one knee and open a little box showing a beautiful gold ring with a large diamond surrounded by rubies and emeralds. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione felt the most happiness she ever had in her life. "Yes, I'll marry you, Draco!" Hermione said as he slipped the ring onto her fingure.

"Hermione, I love you!" He said as he hugged her tightly to him.

"I love you, Draco!" Hermione said with a smile. "Now if you excuse me I have to go show this to Ginny, she be so jealous."

"Tell every one! When do you want to be married?" Draco said as he stood up.

"How about in two weeks!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Anything you want." Draco said as Hermione disapparaited to Ginny's house.

Hermione was bangging on the front door until Ginny answered.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ginny said as she let Hermione in and closed the door.

"What do you think?" Hermione said as she showed Ginny the ring.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful! Did Draco propose?"

"Yes. We're getting married in two weeks. I want you to be my maid of honor."

"In two weeks?" Ginny said a littled surprised. "That's not very much time."

"I know but I've been waiting for this for a long time. I'll be lucky to make it through two weeks." Hermione said with a laugh.

A/N: Hermione's a little impatient isn't she. Only a few more chapters to go! Review!


	21. Peperations & Night Before

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

A/N: I wasn't going to post two chapters together but I don't know the next time I'll get the chance so here it is!

Chapter 21 Peperations & Night Before

The next two weeks where the busiest time in the couple's life. They were both off preparing at different places. Draco and Harry, his best man, went to go find some really nice dress robes while Hermione and Ginny were looking at dresses. Hermione got a church booked and decided on the different things theu needed. The two were only together when they went and picked out their wedding bands which were gold snakes twisting the fingure with a ruby and emerald.

Hermione was vey anxious about the wedding, it just couldn't come fast enough for her. Draco was happy to be getting married there just didn't seem like enogh time to do everything.

Hermione finally found the perfect dress about five days before the wedding. The dress was a full length silk that hung off her shoulders. It was beautiful on Hermione like she was covered in white water. It clung to her in all the right places and flowed wonderfully. Hermione was going to leave her hair down in lush curls and she was going to wear white heels.

Ginny was going to be wearing a dark emerald green dress that hung off the shoulders and clinged to all the right places. It was made of silk and looked as though it had water woven in with the habric. She would wear black high heels and her hair was going to be curled.

Draco was going to wear a set of black silk dress robes and a white tux underneath of it. Harry was going to be wearing a set of green silk dress robes and a black tuxedo underneath.

The night before the wedding Hermione was at her flat with Ginny while Draco stayed the night at Harry's.

Ginny and Hermione talked about old times at school and summer and about the future as they did each others nails and hair.

"What do you think of this color?" Ginny asked Hermione holding up a bottle of dark emerald nail polish.

"It's pretty and then it will go with your dress." Hermione said as she held out her hand for Ginny to paint her nails.

"For you how about a pale pink?" Hermione said picking up a apple blossom colored nail polish.

"Okay but let me finish your nails first." Ginny said as she painted the color onto Hermione's nails. "Do you remember the last time we did this?" Ginny said as she stopped.

"Yeah the summer before my six year. It was so long ago." Hermione said as Ginny continued painting.

"Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Yes, who we wanted to get married to. And it looks like we are both getting our wish."

"How many kids do you want?" Ginny asked as she moved on to the next hand.

"I don't know but definitly not as many as you want."

"I want a large family like mine, so does Harry. Actually Hermione I am pregnant." Ginny said nonchalantly.

"When did you find out?" Hermione screamed she was so happy for her best friend.

"A couple of days ago but I couldn't find the chance to tell you." Ginny said as she finished with Hermione's nails.

Meanwhile at Harry's house him and Draco sat playing wizarding chess talking.

"I can't believe your beating me at this game." Harry said as Draco's knight took out his queen.

"You mean you didn't think you would lose to a blind guy." Draco said laughing as Harry made his move.

"You just like to make jokes about being blind don't you." Harry said as Draco went after his king.

"I'm just seeing things in a whole new way." Draco said as he checked Harry.

"Yeah, black." Harry said as he tried to find a way out of his predicment.

"Very funny! Check mate." Draco said as he moved his queen.

"Beat again! I'm not playing with you any more you can go beat Ron." Harry said as he got up and got another soda from the fridge.

"Why, Ron, hates to lose at chess."

"So do I." Harry said as sat back down.

"Yeah but you are a lot nicer to me afterwards. Last time Ron treaten to set my cane on fire, good thing his wife was there or I would have been screwed."

"Like Ron would have really done it. What do you want to do now because I quit chess."

"Some one is a sore loser!" Draco teased.

"You are even more of a sore loser than I am. I'm going to bed so I don't have to play anymore, I mean because I'm tired." Harry said trying not to sound like he was avoiding another lose.

"Sure, Potter, tired!" Draco said as he followed Harry to the guest bedroom.

A/N: I'm glad Harry and Draco are friends. And I really like Draco's humor. I would probably make the same jokes! Review!


	22. The Wedding & Vows

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: Thanxs to all those who reviewed and for waiting patiently for me to update. I have decided on a double update again. Which means this story will be complete.

To spyhorse: This goes to you! Hope it ends just as good as everyone has hoped!

To Tigerlily Brown: Here's the wedding chapter!

To Abrielle Chihero Gade Griffindor: Glad you love my story! ; )

To Zarroc: Nice use of McDonald's quote: ) Here's the wedding chapter!

Now To finish this tale!

Chapter 22 The Wedding & Vows

The next day made every one a little on edge. Hermione keep asking Ginny if everything was ready at the reception and if they had everything they needed here. Draco keep pacing the room with Harry trying to make him feel better.

The wedding was set for three that after noon outside the church in the early May sunshine. Hermione was ready to go about an hour before it started and could do nothing but pester Ginny as she tried to finish getting ready. Draco keep complaining that Hermione was going to back out as Harry tried to finish putting on his tuxedo and robes.

When it came time for the wedding to begin Hermione got extra nervous, she wasn't sure she was going to remember the vow she wrote. Draco was standing at the altar going over his vows in his heads. He could hear the different voices of the people sitting around him.

Suddenly he heard the minister's voice in his ear. "Were starting." That was all he said and the piano began to play, by itsself, the wending march.

Up the isle came Hermione's little cousin, Arietta. She was about five years old and looked so cute throwing the red rose pedals. Her brown hair was pulled in to pigtails and curled. Her blue eyes were shining brightly on her round face and she wore a large smile. Her dress was a light pale green and she wore a pair of Mary Jane's on her small feet.

Behind her was Ginny in her beautiful dress and looking very happy. She walked up the isle following the flower girl. She came to stand at the altar next to the flower girl. Everyone turned and stood to watch for the bride.

Hermione came to stand facing all those people who were looking at her with loving eyes. She looked so beautiful in her silk white dress. That hugged the curves of her body and fell to the ground like a tide.

Draco leaned close to Harry, who was next to him and asked, "How does she look?"

"Beautiful!" Harry answered as Hermione began waking down the isle towards her soon to be husband.

She saw Draco gazing blankly at her with a smile on his face. Hermione suddenly didn't feel as nervous as she came to stand next to Draco.

"We are gathered here today to join this man and woman in holy materimony." The minister, a frail old man with whisping silver hair and beard, said to the assembled wizards.

"They wish to now say the vows they have writen. Draco." The minister said loudly to the crowd.

Draco turned and blindly took Hermione's hand. "Hermione, your the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I love you with all my heart and soul. You make me happy when I'm lost in my blackness. You are my eyes when I am in a new place. It's just you and me forever, love, no matter what!"

Hermione was fighting back tears but with little sucsess. "Draco you're the only one for me. You know just how to make me happy when I'm sad. I trust you with my life and I will always love you with every fiber of my being. I am your eyes and you are my heart."

"Draco Malfoy, do you take, Hermione Jane Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The minister asked looking between the two.

"I do!"

"Hermione Jane Granger, do you take, Draco Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride!" Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione passionately. "I now present Mr. and Mrs. Draco Malfoy!"

A loud cheer came from the crowd of people before the newly married couple!

A/N: Think this is the last chapter! Yay Right! One more to go!


	23. The Question Answered

What is Happily Every After?

Summary: Spoilers 4 HBP! Hermione always wondered what happily every after was. A great guy or a exciting career. Well right now she seems to think it's her career as Minister of Magic.

Disclaimer: Does any one on this bloody site own Harry Potter? I don't think so!

A/N: This is my first multi-chapter complete story! I'm so proud of myself! I have to say something really fluffly and happy now! **Read and Review or Else!** And thanxs for all those who stuck it out this far through the errors and mistakes! Your my true fans! Don't stop reading!

Chapter 23 The Question Answered

Hermione and Draco lay in the bed together, tightly embracing each other having just consummated their marriage. Hermione had never been happier in her life and was looking forward to the years ahead with her husband. Draco had been waiting for this night for a long time and was very pleased. Silence pressed in around the couple as they lay in the dark room. The two were just enjoying the others company in a silent peace.

Hermione shifted in Draco's embrace as she began thinking of a question she had once thought she knew the answer to.

"What are you thinking, Hermione?" Draco asked as he held her close to him.

"I was just thinking about how I use to wonder what happily ever after was." Hermione said as she snuggled close to her husand, once more. She could feel the heat radiating of his bare chest.

"What did you think?"

"I thought that if I could be Minister of Magic that I would have the perfect happily ever after." Hermione said as Draco strocked her hair.

"You know what my happily ever after is?" Draco said as he kissed the top of Hermione's head.

"No, what?"

"Anything with you in it."

A/N: The End! I've been thinking about this story. **How many would like a SEQUAL? REVIEW YOUR ANSWER! I'll only do it though if I get tons of reviews!**


End file.
